


Let Your Heart Be Light

by sageleavess



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Hot Cocoa, I feel like if you're writing a Christmas fluff fic it should be called, Marshmallow Fluff, Snowball Fight, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter Fic Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageleavess/pseuds/sageleavess
Summary: Newt and Tina spend Christmas at his family's cottage in the English countryside. Lots of marshmallow fluff..   .   .Part of the Fantastic Beasts Winter Fic Week(Post writing this fic I've realized that I've completely ignored the fact that Tina is Jewish and therefore may not celebrate Christmas. I have since then made more of an effort to remember that while writing, but I hope you can still read this particular fic and enjoy it. Thank you so much!)





	Let Your Heart Be Light

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to my beta Sunny! Also known as thisisthesongthatplaysinmyheart on Tumblr <3 She was a huge help during this whole process and I can't thank her enough.

     Tina pulled her coat tighter around her body. Now that it was October, the temperature had been dropping at a fairly steady rate. Soon the days would be getting shorter, and a soft, white blanket of snow would settle over the city.

     It was a good thing that Newt was visiting now, and not later. During the winter months it became much more difficult to travel, even for wizards it seems.

     Ever since he’d stepped off the boat though it had felt like Tina’s heart was floating. Like all of the butterflies in her stomach were trying to carry it away. Maybe that’s what love feels like.

     Still though, there was a small part of her that was slightly disappointed. He’d been in town for almost a week now and neither of them had made any mentions of Christmas plans. It’s not that she needed to plan around him or anything, but they’ve been “officially” courting now for six months and she was hoping that meant they would be spending the holidays with each other.

     “There looks to be a tavern across the street. Would you like to go have lunch there, Tina?” Coming back to reality she looked at Newt, “That sounds perfect.” Hand in hand they walked across the street..

     The tavern was warm and the food smelled delicious. Nothing like a hot meal on a cold day. With full bellies and the comfortable chatter around them, the conversation came easy. To an outsider they looked just like your typical love-drunk, young couple.

     After a particularly captivating story about the Nifflers getting into his mother's jewelry, they fell into a pleasant silence.  It was then that Newt sat up a bit straighter and looked down at his case. “Umm Tina,” he scratched his ear, “there’s something I wanted to ask you.” Setting her fork down onto the almost empty plate, she tilted her head and her eyes widened in question. As if to say _Yes, Newt?_

     She could tell he was uncomfortable, as he was avoiding eye contact with her, and this only seemed to confuse her more. She felt the tiniest bit of fear as she wondered what he was going to ask her.

     “I was wondering if maybe, you’d like to spend Christmas...with me...at my family’s cottage.” At the end of his rambling he finally looked to Tina, a hopeful smile on his lips.

     Tina released the breath she had unknowingly been holding in and relief spread through her bones. A grin appeared across her lips. “I’d love nothing more than to spend Christmas with you,  Newt.”

     Newt smiled brightly, “Fantastic.”

 

.    .    .

 

     The cottage was quaint. It wasn’t necessarily small, considering it used to house both of the scamander brothers and their parents, but it wasn’t very big either.

     The stone walls on the outside were layered with dying vines and the garden next to the house was bare. Over the hill in the distance was a forest of evergreen trees. Everything was covered in a thick layer of snow, but that only seemed to make it all the more beautiful.

     “I’m sorry it’s not much. I don’t think my family’s used it in a few years, so we might have to clean up a bit. But it’s warm, and cozy. And we’ll get a fire started, first thing.” Newt smiled reassuringly.

     “It’s lovely. I think we’ll have a wonderful Christmas here.” Tina took in the environment around her. The closest neighbor was a mile down the dirt road and the cabin was surrounded by lush greenery and tall trees. It looked like a postcard.

 

.    .    .

 

     Using a fire iron Newt poked at the pieces of wood in the fire. Tina was busy making cocoa on the stove. The house was now quite a bit warmer than when they had first entered. Both Newt and Tina had shed their coats and hung them by the front door.

     “I should probably check on my creatures. Make sure they’re all doing okay after a day of travel.”

     Tina looked back at Newt, “I’ll come down when the cocoa is finished.”

     Newt set the brown, battered case down in the middle of the living room floor. It always made Tina chuckle, watching him enter his case. There was just no graceful way to do it.

     He climbed down the raggedy steps and stepped out of his hut, only to find a flurry of commotion coming from the creatures. “Settle down please, you’ll all get fed in a moment.” He quickly went to work preparing their meals and feeding them, all the while making sure that everybody was comfortable and content.

     It wasn’t long before Newt realized that one of the mooncalves was particularly stressed out from the journey, and he spent almost an hour trying to calm her down. It wasn’t until he had finished with the mooncalf that he realized he hadn’t seen any sign of Tina yet. _She certainly had to have finished making the cocoa by now._

     Wiping his hands and fixing his suspenders, Newt climbed back out of the case. “Tina?” he called.

     It came as a surprise to him though when he popped out of the case only to see Tina hanging some red, velvet ribbon from the fireplace mantel. The faint sounds of Christmas music playing from a radio in the other room.

     She turned around at the sound of her name, her eyes bright and wide in surprise.

     “I uh, I thought I would make it a little more festive in here.”

     Newt looked at her, admiration in his eyes. Somehow this woman knew exactly how to tug on his heartstrings.

     “That’s a wonderful idea. Here let me help.” He climbed out of the case and assisted her in hanging a string of lights on a particularly tall part of the wall. “There we are.” He said looking at the bulbs hanging around the windows.

     “The only thing missing is a tree.” Tina said crossing her arms over her chest as she took in all their hard work.

     “Why don’t we go out tomorrow and get a real one. From the forest down the hill?”

     “I’d like that.”

     He nearly lost his breath when he looked back to Tina. The lights behind her glowed, outlining her short, dark hair in a golden halo. She looked like an angel. His heart nearly stopped.

     “You look beautiful, Tina.”

     She looked away, trying to hide the blush now creeping up her cheeks. She never knew how to respond when he said these nice things to her. She looked back with a smirk on her lips. “You probably say that to all the girls.”

     A slight chuckle escaped his mouth and he reached out to grab her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

     “I only have eyes for you, Tina Goldstein.”

 

.    .    .

 

     “Are you sure this is a good idea Newt?”

     “Of course why wouldn’t it be?”

      “Well for starters we could just use magic.” Tina tucked her mitten-clad hands into the pockets of her heavy, winter coat. A puzzled look played on her face as she stared at Newt, who was now struggling to cut down a tree.

     “Muggles do this all the time, Tina. I’m sure it’ll be fine.” His voice strained as he struggled with the saw, which was now stuck in the middle of the evergreen trunk.

     Tina pulled her hat down further over her ears. If she didn’t think of something soon they’d be out here for hours, and Tina’s hands were already starting to feel a bit numb.

     “Tina, would you mind--” But before Newt could finish his sentence a giant snowball hit him square in the shoulder. Shocked and surprised he turned to look at Tina, who was trying to hold back her laughter.

     “Did you just throw a snowball at me?” He stood up, wiping the snow from his gray pants.

     With her arms behind her back, Tina looked up at the sky, feigning innocence. “I don’t know, Mr. Scamander.” She turned to look at him, a mischievous gleam in her eyes, “Did it look something like this?” Before he had time to react, another snowball came flying at him. It just barely missed him as he ducked to the side.

     “Oh you’ve really asked for it now, Tina.” Quickly gathering some snow, he formed a snowball and ran after her. She dodged the first one he threw and ducked behind a tree to gather more snow.

     Although he had missed the first time, he wasn’t going to let that discourage him. While she was turned away collecting more snowballs behind the tree, he had a perfect shot at her shoulder, and he took it.

     The snowball hit her square on her shoulder blade. Her dark, black hair fanned out as she whipped her head back to glare at him. He had a cheeky smile on his mouth. She then noticed where he was standing. Probably a good ten feet above his head sat a branch that was heavily weighed down with snow. Using her wand she charmed the snow to fall to the ground and all over his head.

     The shock on his face was priceless and she could barely contain her laughter. Newt brushed the snow off of his shoulders and tried his best to get it out of his hair. “Bugger” He mumbled under his breath.

     While Newt was distracted Tina ran towards the evergreen tree with the saw still stuck in it. Quick as a fox she discreetly charmed the saw so it would cut down the tree.

     While she was distracted though Newt threw another snowball and it hit her on the side of her stomach. She used her wand to throw another snowball at him. Since she wasn’t looking in front of her as she ran, she ended up tripping over a snowbank and falling onto the pillowy snow.

     She didn’t immediately pick herself up though. Instead she laid there staring at the trees above her head and trying to catch her breath. Newt’s face popped into her view with a concerned look. “Are you okay, Tina?”

     “Never better,” She breathed.

     “Here let me help you up.” Newt held his hand out for her to take it. Before he could even realize what had happened, Tina grabbed his arm and yanked him down onto the snow next to her. She let out a particularly loud laugh this time.

     Brushing the snow off of his coat he looked at her with a knowing smile. “You’re worse than the baby nifflers.” He teased as he gave her a peck on one of her rosy cheeks.

     She tilted her head with a knowing smile, “You love those baby nifflers Newt and you know it.”

     Newt stared into her dark eyes, practically getting lost in them. “I do love them.” Tina blushed slightly knowing that he was talking about more than just the baby nifflers.

     Tina smiled brightly. “I’m having a wonderful holiday with you, Newt.”

     He moved his hand to pick a snowflake out of her hair, “Everyday I get to spend with you feels like a holiday, Tina.”

     A warmth spread through her body and her cheeks turned an even deeper shade of red.

     It was then that a loud crash broke the silence. Newt looked only to see the tree he had been cutting down now lying flat on a bed of snow.

     More giggles erupted from Tina. A look of mock surprise spread across Newt’s face. “You didn’t...”

     Tina tried to hide her laughter but she could barely hold it back. Newt moved to make another snowball and Tina quickly jumped up onto her feet. He chased after her with his ammo in hand. “Get back here, Tina!”

     Their laughter danced around the air, mingling with the snowflakes gently falling from the sky.

 

.    .    .

 

     The fireplace in the living room roared to life. Newt and Tina hung their wet clothes from earlier that day near the flame in an attempt to dry them off.

     Using her wand, Tina moved the tree, which had been sitting in the middle of the kitchen, and moved it into the stand in the corner of the living room. It was the perfect size, with just enough room at the top for the star.

     “I think we might have some ornaments around here somewhere. I’ll go check in one of the closets.” Newt searched each of the rooms until finally he found a box under his bed, filled with glittering decorations.

     He took the box back to the living room, “Here we are.”

     Tina carefully grabbed one of the ornaments sitting on the very top. It was very clearly homemade, with black fuzz and a glittering mustard yellow scarf glued onto it. “I’m assuming this is your handiwork?” Tina chuckled holding up the poorly made hufflepuff ornament.

     “I forgot about that one.” A warm smile spread across his lips. He gently took the badger from Tina’s hands and looped it around one of the branches. “I remember making it when I was younger. I was so excited to be a Hufflepuff. It was practically all I talked about. Other than my creatures of course.”

     “It’s beautiful, Newt. I love it.” Tina gave him a small smile.

     The two then set to work hanging the rest of the decorations from the box. There were shiny, intricately-shaped bulbs and glittering figurines, and each homemade ornament came with a story much to Tina’s delight.

     “What about this one?” Tina held up an ornament made of glittering gold wings and shining silver paper. The hippogriff huffed as it stretched out it's crumpled paper wings, before cantering around Tina’s palm a few times. He stopped at her wrist, it’s beady eyes staring her down and he bent into a low bow. Tina giggled and bowed her head in response. Newt’s eyes lit up as he watched the interaction. It made his heart warm whenever Tina remembered the intricacies of his creatures. “My mum made that for me.” Newt smiled fondly, “ It was during my first year at Hogwarts. I was having a bit of a hard time adjusting, and I missed her hippogriffs terribly that year. So she gave it to me over Christmas break. I kept it on my bedside table in my dorm until the day I graduated.”

     Nostalgia washed over Newt as he stared at the ornament.

     “I think this is the last of the them.” He said as he hung the hippogriff from one of the higher branches.

     Tina cleared her throat, “I um… I have one more.” She walked up to the sparkling tree and pulled a small frame from her pocket. A glittering gold frame surrounded a grainy photo of Tina and Queenie from their school days, dressed in their Ilvermorny uniforms. They were smiling and laughing at each other as they stood in front of a giant, beautifully decorated, Christmas tree.

     Tina reached on her tippy toes to hang it from one of the taller branches, hanging it close to the Hufflepuff ornament. She stepped back to admire their work, and Newt watched as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Tina quickly wiped it away, as she didn’t want to spoil the moment. Seeing this, but not wanting to embarrass her, Newt had the good grace not to mention it, and turned back to the tree.

     Newt stepped back to stand next to her. “It looks wonderful.”

     “It really does.” Tina’s voice came out as a breathy whisper.

     “Tina,” He started, turning to look at her, “I’m…” He paused, trying to figure out what he was trying to say, “I’m so happy...that I get to spend Christmas with you this year.”

     The lights from the tree reflected in Tina’s watery eyes. “Me too, Newt.”

     “And I’m so lucky that I have you in my life.”

     Tina’s heart fluttered and she smiled brightly, “I feel exactly the same way.”

     A silence fell over them as they smiled at each other. A faint noise came from above their heads and they both looked up, only to see a sprig of mistletoe floating above them.

     Newt’s eyes widened, “I didn’t do that”

     She let out a tiny chuckle, “I know. I did.” A slightly nervous smile spread across her lips.

     Newt’s heart leapt in his chest. Slowly and tentatively he moved his hand to push her hair behind her ear, and he rested it on her cheek.

     Tina looked up at him, softly placing her hand on his shoulder. They moved closer to each other, until their lips were only a couple inches apart.

     Tina closed her eyes awaiting his touch.

     Newt stopped though, taking in how breathtakingly beautiful Tina looked in this moment. His heart beat faster.  He felt a rush of emotions overcome him. He had to tell her. It felt like her would die if he didn’t.

     “Tina, I love you.”

     Tina’s eyes blinked open. She had been waiting for him to say those words to her for so long now. A tear rolled down her cheek as she smiled brightly up at Newt.

     “I love you too, Newt.”

     Newt’s smile mirrored hers as he wiped away the tear with his thumb. They laughed together, thinking about all of the heartbreak and hardships that finally led to this moment.

     With smiles still plastered on their mouths their lips met; their joy still bubbling in their stomachs. It slowly melted into something softer.

     Newt’s arms wrapped around to embrace Tina’s waist and her hand settled onto the back of his neck, toying with his hair.

     Newt pulled back from the kiss. Tina opened her eyes in confusion. Newt just smiled.

     “Merry Christmas, Tina.”

     Tina looked up at him with a grin.

     “Merry Christmas, Newt.”

     His lips once again captured hers and they melted into each other.

     The tiny cottage stood, warm and glowing, amongst the dark, snowy backdrop of the English countryside.

  
  



End file.
